


Haru's gift

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Exploitshipping, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: It is  ai Haru's 17th birthday. But no one is there  with  him until 24 year old Ema Bessho gives him a big gift.   Contains Exploitshipping (Haru x Ema Bessho).  This is a au fanfic. sorry for errors. I don't own vrains/
Relationships: Bessho Ema/Haru
Kudos: 1





	Haru's gift

Today was 17 year old ai Haru's birthday. But he was sad because no one came to visit him. Bohman moved away a half planet becuause yusaku moved to the other side of the world and yusaku was his rival. Haru did not want to move so Bohman left him behind leaving him alone. The worst thing is Bohman left the day before his birthday leaving Haru heartbroken and alone. About all of Haru's friends moved to the same place yusaku moved to. He felt like no one cared for him. It look like no one was coming to his birthday.

Then He heard a knock at the door. He opened the door to see a 24 year old Ema Bessho with some roses saying " Happy..." then she notice Haru's tears. Ema said in a concerned voice " what's wrong?". Haru said in tears " Most of my friends moved away far away yesterday including my brother.". Ema said " those fiends" hugging Haru saying " That sucks but I will always care about you, Haru. Nothing can change that.". Haru said " Thank you, Ema" while hugging her causing her to blush a little bit.

Haru said " wants some birthday cake ? I can't eat it alone." with a smile. Ema said " yes" with a another blush placing the gift of roses on the tv. Ema and Haru started eating the cookie cream cake. Ema asked Haru " how are you doing with the ladies?". Haru said " no lady want me because they all saw I am ugly.". Ema said " they are crazy! you are so cute and good looking". Haru blushed and said " thanks, I find you very attractive as well. you are the most good looking female I ever seen.". Ema blushed and said " thanks for the flirting" while grabbing the roses gift for Haru.

Haru said " you got roses for me?". Ema said "of course, I love you" realizing what she said causing her to blush super hard. Haru said " you love me?". Ema said " I do. I understand if you don't like me in that way.". Ema then felt a kiss from Haru's lips on her. Haru said "I love you too, Ema.". Ema kissed Haru on his lips and said " I love you, Haru. can I live with you?". Haru said " yes" while kissing Ema again. Haru and Ema contined their kissing while going the bedroom.

Ema went to sleep on Haru's chest in a romantic way and Haru loved it. Haru and Ema finally found true love with each other. Ema did not care he was a ai and she was a human because she love him and he loves her and that all what matters to her.


End file.
